


Modern Force

by nordapylime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mysterious Force, Slow Burn, What is going on, but wait it's still modern, lol, never mind it's not really a slow burn, sort of post TLJ, with a bit of Angst, with a splash of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordapylime/pseuds/nordapylime
Summary: When Rey wakes up in her College class she thinks it's like every other day. Professor Skywalker ignores her like always. Professor Ren always on the radar. Her work and friends always to count on, but when she feels a sensation go through her, these "always" seem to change. Now with this "force" and this weird connection to Professor Ren to deal with, how is she ever going to go through her day? And how is she going to get rid of this "force"?





	1. excuse me it's pronounced pop

**Author's Note:**

> My summary is kind of crappy, but I ask you please to give it a shot! I think this is going to be a really cool story, but then again it is my story... Well, enjoy!
> 
> Ignore the chapter title. :)

She wakes up with a jump, and she drops a notebook. The whole class turns to look at her, and she places a sheepish smile on her face. She quickly picks up her notebook and looks back to her Professor. Professor Skywalker hadn’t even bothered to see what the noise was and continued to drone on. It was another normal day for Rey, yet it didn’t feel like it. It was 12:30pm and she was in her scheduled class, but something just felt… off. She shook her head and continued listening to the lesson.

When class had ended she quickly got up determined to talk to Skywalker, but again, like every lesson, he quickly grabbed his stuff and was out the door. She sighed and made her way out the door. Before she could even try to catch up to him, she bumped into a very hard chest, and the very last person she wanted to talk too. Professor Ren. He was an intimidating man, and also very persistent. Ever since she had gained his attention he was determined to have her apart of his department instead of Skywalker’s. As always she said no. Dr. Organa had asked Rey to take the Res. department because she felt she could finally get to her hermit of a brother, and because she idolizes Leia Organa she had said yes. 

Now again, she was faced with this man. She had to admit when she first started out it was hard to say no. The F. O. department was very impressive, and had a lot to offer her, but she was loyal. Plus, she had heard some nasty rumors about their head, Dr. Snoke. 

“Hello, Ms. Smith.” Ren says curtly.

“Professor Ren.” she mumbles back. She looks around for an escape.

“So, where is the Professor these days? Preparing his next private lesson with you? No that’s not it. He has to talk to you first.”

She glares up at the man. “In fact, I was just getting his attention when you so rudely blocked my way.”

“Sure didn’t look like it when he rushed out of the room without a second glance… going the opposite way.”

Rey blushed and turned around. She quickly starts down the hallway.

“You know, this would never be a problem if you'd just join my program instead. You need a teacher. Not that hermit.”

Rey ignored him, and made her way out of the building. He doesn’t follow.

While on her way home she started to feel a weird sensation go through her body. Her body tingled and then like nothing she felt before, it felt like the world was within her. It was like there was a force going through her body and was connecting her with everything. It felt liberating, and as quick as it was there it disappeared. She quickly shook off the feeling and moved on, but something still lingered. 

She makes a quick stop at her dorm, and changes into her work clothes and makes her way down to the shop. 

Rey had always had a gift with machines, and she was double majoring in mechanics and astrology. Astrology was her second love. When she was younger she would sit on the roof of Unkar Plutt’s house to hide, and would stare at the stars in wonder. She hoped there was a whole other galaxy up there with life, and epic stories. She hoped to be apart of that someday.

She made it inside the Shop just as her shift was about to start. Rose Tico her roommate was already there working on a car.

“Hey Rose!” Rey yells as she clocks herself in.

“Rey! Yes, you’re finally here! I was getting so bored without you.”

“Yeah right. Most of the time you are completely silent, too focused on your work.”

“It’s true! I was so bored I fell asleep at the desk. I don’t even remember how I got there, but I blame you.”

“Hey!” Rey laughed. Rose also woke up with no recollection of how she got there.

Weird. 

She hummed in confusion, and made her way to to her desk. Just as she got to her desk, she accidentally bumps into a broom. 

“Gah!” She sticks her hand out in hopes to catch it, but something else happens. Instead of catching it in the air. It stops. Held still mid air with her hand still stretched. She screams and pulls her hand back and the broom falls to the ground.

“Are you okay Rey?” Rose yells coming up to her.

“I- I think so.” she stutters still afraid of what just happened.

“Okay, but call me if something happens.” Rose gives her another worried glance before going back to her station.

Rey gives her a weary smile and makes her way to the car she’s been working on this past week. Just as she is about to grab her first tool the world becomes silent. Completely confused she turns to look for Rose, but stops short. There a couple feet away Professor Ren materializes out of nowhere.

What is going on? She wonders.

I have no idea. She gasps.That was not her voice.

Was that you who just said that? Can you read my mind? What is going on??

I guess. I don’t know how I’m doing it. This is amazing. He looks away from her for a second and stares around.

You obviously can’t be doing this. Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.

Before Rey could say anything else Rose had tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back to her, and she had a very worried face.

“You do not look okay.” Rose whispers.

“I don’t think I am.” Rey mumbles. She turned back to where Ren was, but he was gone.

“Did you see that?” she points behind her and looks to Rose.

“No, but maybe you should think about taking the day off? You look very sick. Almost like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I guess.” Rey sits at her stool still looking where Ren was just standing. Was she hallucinating?

“I’ll be fine here alone, but go to Finn and Poe. I don’t want you to be alone. I’ll call Boss and say you got very sick. Okay?”

“Okay.” Rey grabs her stuff, and makes her way across the street where Finn and Poe work. The “Hanger” Bar.

Rey is still on 19 years old, and not to get her friends in trouble only orders a soda. Both of her friends look worriedly at her, and she tries to reassure them with a smile, but it doesn’t seem to work. 

“Are you sure you’re fine, Rey? Rose sounded really worried on the phone.” Finn asks.

Rey was going to dismiss them again, but something told her not to. What was going on at the Shop wasn’t her imagination. It was real.

“I’m not okay. I think there is something happening to me. It’s like I can feel things I have never felt before. Do things I have never done before.”

The boys give her a very confused expression and she sighs. She looks around and makes sure no one is watching and concentrates on the glass in front of her. All of the sudden the glass slams into her hands. There’s a crash in front of her, and she looks up to Finn frozen in place and a broken glass mug on the floor. Poe is blubbering like a fish, and looks terrified. While terrifying it is to see Rey do that. The three have this feeling go through them like this shouldn’t be that hard to believe. Finn quickly shakes it off, and cleans up the glass he dropped and moves back to Rey. Rey was going to tell them about what happened with Professor Ren, but she was still totally freaked out by it, and the connection they had. Finn and Poe hated the man so she let it be for now.

“Did you guys by any chance wake up today, and could not remember how you got there in the first place?”

“Yeah, actually. This morning I woke up in the pilot seat of my plane, and had no idea how I got there. I just shook it off thinking I just spent too long in there the night before.” Poe answers.

“Me too! Today I woke up in a hospital! There was nothing wrong with me, and the hospital had no record of me. I was out of there so fast I forgot my clothes!” Finn exclaims.

“Finn!” Rey gasps.

“What? I was freaking out! Poe found me and brought me back to my place. Weirdly though all my mind could think of is where you were.”

They all sat back in silence thinking about what’s going on. Something weird definitely was going on. Maybe it was finally time Rey talked to Kylo Ren.


	2. hugs needs a hux. wait what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editing skills are crap, but I hope you enjoy this short chapter. ;)

_ Earlier that day _

 

The General woke up with a jolt. He brings his hands up to chest to make sure he’s still in one piece. 

 

Something was off. 

 

He looked down to his uniform only to see that he’s not wearing his uniform. No, his uniform is gone replaced by a simple suit. It disgusts him.

 

He looks around, and starts to see ancient technology all around him. He scoffs.

 

He starts to wonder if someone is tricking him, or messing with his head. Heavens knows how many times Kylo Ren has tortured him with the force in his head.

 

Just before he yells for Kylo to cut the crap he cuts short. The window. He is definitely not on a ship, and he definitely has no idea what planet he is on. He abruptly gets out of his seat to look outside. He looks to the sky, but it was starting to get brighter as the morning began, and he couldn’t see the stars well. Yet, he already knew he wouldn’t recognize them.

 

He briskly walks to the door and out of the office and down the hall. He’s too dazed to notice Phasma coming in the opposite direction and runs right into him. Spilling caf all down his suit.

 

“I apologize Mr. Hux. I wasn’t paying attention. I’ll get you a new coffee as soon as possible!” Phasma quickly apologizes while picking up the spilt coffee cup.

 

“Coffee?” The word sounds very foreign on his tongue.

 

“Um, yes, coffee? I’ll get you a new one as soon as possible.”

 

“Why would you do that? What is your name?” he demands

 

“Uh, Phasma. I’m your assistant. For a couple years now.” she stares worriedly at her boss.

 

“Phasma?” He hadn’t recognized her without the stormtrooper armour.

 

“Yes, Phasma. Are you okay Mr. Hux?”

 

“What is this Mr.? YOU’LL ADDRESS ME AS GENERAL! UNDERSTOOD?”

 

Phasma’s eyes widen in fear and she shrinks back. She’s taller than him by two inches, but his anger always frightened her. 

 

“Yes, M- General Hux.” Before she can scurry away Hux asks one more question.

 

“What planet are we on?”

 

“Excuse me?”  _ That confirms it,  _ she thinks,  _ he’s truly lost it. _

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

“We’re on earth, sir.”

 

“Earth? Hm. Interesting. I’ve never heard of this planet. What part of the galaxy is it from?”

 

She stammers. She always knew that Hux was a little nuts, but this has gone to far.

 

“Hux. We are on Earth. On the Milky Way Galaxy. I don’t know what else you want to know. Most of our galaxy and beyond is unknown to scientists. Now please, I think you need some sleep. Or maybe some psychiatric help” she mumbles the last part.

 

He scoffs at her and pushes her away, and makes his way down the hallway. The one who needs help is her. He stops short though when he looks down the hallway and spots a  _ very  _ familiar face.

 

“Ren.” he snarls to himself. He all but wishes he could snap his neck from where he stood. The only thing he could ever want, and  _ he  _ has it.

 

He doesn’t move though and watches Ren carefully. He’s pacing a bit. Staring at his watch a few seconds. He straightens up after he looks at his watch for the umpteenth time and backs up a few steps. A bell goes off above him, and he watches as an older man rushes out of the room and go the opposite direction. People file out behind him and talk mindlessly, but what catches Hux’s attention is when a girl with three buns rushes out of the room, and runs right into a waiting Kylo Ren.

 

Hux illumites at this development. He watches them bicker back and forth, till she finally turns around and rushes away. She doesn’t see it, but Ren quietly signs to himself and watches her go with an interesting look to his eyes. She may not have seen it, but Hux sees everything.

 

Hux clears his throat before Ren can go after her. Ren quickly turns around only to scowl and turn away.

 

“What do you want Hux?” he all but snarls.

 

“Oh, nothing just observing. Quite the relationship you have going on with that  _ scavenger _ .” Hux nearly spits out that last part.

 

Before Ren can yell at him Hux cuts him off.

 

“I wonder what the Supreme Leader would think? Mind if we find out?”

 

“Leave. Him. out of this. And quit it with that stupid nickname. You’re the only one that finds that funny.”

 

Ren starts to walk past him and goes to shoves him away, but he feels a weird sensation go through his body. Before he knows it, Hux has been pushed against the wall and Ren hadn’t even touched him. Hux isn’t surprised, but what does make him curious is the terrified look on Kylo Ren’s face. He hurries away before Hux can say anything.

 

Interesting.

 

After the incident, Hux quickly goes back to the office he awoke in, and grabs the ancient computer to do some research. He first looks up himself, and to his disappointment, finds nothing. Then Kylo Ren, and again, much to his disappointment, a long list of achievements the man has earned over the year. To his astonishment though, has nothing to do with the force. It was almost as if no one knew what the force was. He looked “force” on the “Google” and it came up with nothing.

 

Very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. I wasn't planning on it, but I just had to put in that little fluff piece. ;) Oh, Ben you're so adorable waiting for your space girlfriend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhh! What's gonna happen next? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'll try to be regular with my posts, but I can't promise everything. But I am very excited to write this! I hope you are excited to read this too! 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
